Singing In The Rain
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy and Miranda have a moment in the rain.


**A/N: Here is another story written for the Bingo Challenge. Please look to Ao3 for more, where I am posting more frequently. There are plenty more there to read :) Thanks for reading, Love CBC**

* * *

Andy woke slowly, stretching languidly and yawning. She blinked her eyes a few times before being able to focus and realize that Miranda was not beside her, and the sheets were cool.

Must be downstairs. She thought briefly.

Rolling out of bed and stretching, Andy gasped when her ears picked up and finally registered the sound of rain. Pulling open the curtains, she grinned at the sight of the wet world, and then moved quickly to tug on the clothes Miranda had taken off her the night before.

Andy dashed down the stairs much like Cassidy and Caroline would, feeling the happy giggles taking over her body.

She didn't even bother to put on a jacket or shoes before she burst out of the front door and sprang into the downpour.

Taking a deep breath, she laughed and twirled in a slow circle, arms out like wings and palms up to catch the raindrops.

She loved the rain. It was soothing, and calming, and made her remember the days back in Ohio with her family.

The smile never left her face she began to jump and dance, swirling and spinning around on the sidewalk just outside the Townhouse.

Her heart felt light and full of joy as the rain soaked through her clothes, and plastered her hair to her neck and shoulders. She was absolutely drenched, dancing and laughing in the rain, and could feel the stress of a rough week begin to wash away.

"Andrea? What are you doing? Come inside!"

Andy startled a little, then began laughing again when she turned to see Miranda peeking out from the house. She hadn't opened the door all the way, likely because the heater was on in the house, and it was quite the sight.

"I'm dancing, Miranda!" She called back, the smile on her face brightening while she spun a quick circle, face towards the sky. When she finished she looked back towards Miranda. "Come join me!"

"You're going to catch your death. I'm going to stay inside," Miranda replied.

"Oh, come on, it's a Saturday. The girls don't need to be picked up from their sleepover for a few hours yet. We can take a hot shower when we're done. Come dance with me!" She bounded up the few steps, and pressed against the front door, leaning to give Miranda a little kiss through the open space between the door and the frame. "I love the rain, and I love dancing in the rain. It makes me incredibly happy. Come join me, please? Just for a moment?" She asked, suddenly feeling shy, but truly wanting to share this moment with her girlfriend.

Miranda hesitated, looking ready to say no, so Andy gave her another little kiss and said, "Please?" one more time. She reached her cold fingers through the gap and grasped Miranda's hand.

"If I get sick, you will be to blame."

Andy had a bright smile on her face when Miranda allowed herself to be tugged gently outside onto the little porch. "I'll nurse you back to health. I promise."

She led Miranda down the steps of the Townhouse, holding tight to her hand. Pulling the other woman close, she looked up at the rain and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Miranda pressed against her and the rain against her face. Taking a deep breath, she rested her head against Miranda's shoulder and murmured, "Just sway with me, just close your eyes and enjoy the moment with me."

Andy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and swayed them back and forth, grinning at the feeling of Miranda returning the embrace and allowing the slow movement.

After a minute, she pulled away and took Miranda's hands in her own. She gave them a tight squeeze and leaned forward for a soft kiss. Smiling, she kept up the slow movement and began to sing, "She's my kind of rain. Like love in a drunken sky. She's confetti fallin' down all night."

Lifting one arm up above their heads, she used her second hand to guide Miranda in a turn. She laughed, but kept singing even when Miranda gave her a raised eyebrow. It filled Andy with love to see Miranda do what was silently being asked of her, spinning once beneath that raised arm. A tiny little smile was ghosting on her lips when she was face to face with Andy again.

"So I wait, and I try, I confess like a child. She's my kind of rain." Andy did her own turn beneath their raised arms, before lowering them back down.

She swayed them side to side, holding Miranda's gaze as she reached her favorite part of the song. "She's the sunset's shadow. She's like Rembrandt's light. She's the history that's made at night. She's my lost companion. She's my dreamin' tree. Together in this brief eternity."

Blinking back tears, she smiled and stepped back into Miranda's space. "Summer days, winter snow, she's all things to behold." Andy leaned forward, giving Miranda a long, sweet kiss. With their hands linked, and the rain pouring down, it made Andy feel like she was in some kind of romance novel. It felt like time had stopped, and there was nothing else in the world.

The kiss came to a slow end, and Andy moved her lips to rest beside Miranda's ear to murmur, "I love you, Miranda."

Miranda gave Andy's hands a squeeze of her own while she whispered back, "I love you, Andrea."

She rested her forehead against Miranda's shoulder and enjoyed the wonderful moment, her smile making her cheeks hurt.

A movie scene indeed, a picturesque moment in time. Two lovers declaring their love, standing underneath a downpour.

"She's my kind of rain," Andy sang one last time, "Like love in a drunken sky. She's confetti fallin' down all night. She's my kind of rain."


End file.
